Himitsu's Hurt aka Prettie Girl
by starredxangel
Summary: *Chappie 7*Hikari Evoku finds herself becoming involved with the Soumas slowly.... once kyou manages to change her view of everything, she wants to return the favor bydoing the same thing
1. Not so ordinary

A/N: Konni minna ^_^ *waves* Alrighty first thing's first that stupid disclaimer that sayz I dun own any of the characters in this fic although I wish I did lol… cept for Hikari Evoku, she's mine ^_^   
  
Second: KxK and KxT and other pairing fans, don't kill me! This is just that fic that we all know we have to write w/ an OC just to get it out of your system before you start writing the fics w/ the actual characters in it ^_^; besides I'm one of you hehe   
  
Third: just like you say "Honda Tohru" her last name first, that's how you say "Hikari Evoku" her first name's Evoku and her last name's Hikari, get it? Got it? Good ^_^ now go have fun hehe  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kyou had arrived early to class and sat down at his desk near the window. He hoped that the stupid girls in his class wouldn't bother him and ask him silly questions such as if he got along with that damn Yuki. He thought that by now people would understand that he would rather eat leek than get along well with that stupid mouse. Just as he began to think of different ways to humiliate him, the door to the room slid open and a mass of females ran towards him.   
  
"Kyou-kun!" came the chorus of their high-pitched voices that made his skin crawl. He tightened his muscles in annoyance and slouched in his chair.   
  
"Why can't you all just leave me alone?" he growled at them.   
  
"Aww, he's so cute when he's angry," said one of girls.   
  
"Bakas…" he hissed. He growled at their idiocy as he began to notice that they had him surrounded from all sides.   
  
//*\\  
  
"Look at her hair," a few girls whispered and giggled. They pointed at the dark, blue haired girl as she walked by making her clutch her books she held to her chest even harder in aggravation.   
  
"She's such a geek… check those glasses… and that ugly sweat shirt she always wear… I know she's not constantly cold…"   
  
"She's so prude… long skirt, big sweat shirt… and she hides her face behind those thick framed black glasses…"   
  
"Might as well… she's probably so ugly!"  
  
"You notice she always has those jewels under her eye?"   
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?"   
  
"Don't know… I'm surprised the president hasn't forced her to remove them… isn't that against school rules?"  
  
"Who cares, they probably haven't said anything because she's like the smartest kid in school…"   
  
"I bet she thinks she's better than everyone else…"   
  
"What a jerk…" As she heard these comments, she shut her eyes tightly and tried to block them out of her mind. Once she could barely hear their voices, she sighed and opened the door to her class to try and find some peace and quiet only to see Kyou's growing fan club cluttering around him and the surrounding desks. Unfortunately, she sat in front of him and she couldn't get to her desk with all the girls surrounding it.   
  
"Ano…" she said softly as she stood next to the window, trying to get to her desk. She glanced towards Kyou as he single handedly attempted to get rid of the annoying females. Note, I said attempted.   
  
"Do you like my new hair cut, Kyou-kun?" someone asked.   
  
"Ano…" she tried again.   
  
"Huh?" one girl looked behind her to see the girl trying to get to her desk. "Go away, Hikari Evoku, we're busy…"   
  
"Ano…" she tightened her grip on her books and narrowed her eyes at the girl. No one noticed a few of the crystal jewels, which were shaped in a star, begin to turn a deep, black blue color. She growled lightly within her throat and pushed the girls back away from her desk with her books.   
  
"Itai! What's your problem!" the same girl stood up while Evoku sat down calmly at her desk as the jewels returned to their clear color.   
  
Kyou blinked at the girl, surprised that this usually calm and collective female would have the strength to shove the girls with such force.   
  
"Answer me, baka!" her arms visibly tense and shaking with rage. Evoku merely looked over at her as the teacher entered the room and immediately ordered the angered girl to take her seat. It was nearly impossible to tell that the strangely, blue haired girl had been glaring death at her classmate from behind her thickly framed glasses… but Yuki, with his sharp senses, acknowledged it almost immediately. 


	2. Mysteries

Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Evoku rubbed her eye from under her glasses as she juggled her books, groceries and her umbrella in the other hand. She sighed as she walked down the wet, glistening street her arms exhausted from carrying everything. She'd been walking for a few blocks now after she'd done some shopping for her household. She'd rushed over to the market store as soon as school let out just as she remembered that they were out of a few items.   
  
"Why does it have to be so gloomy outside today of all days?" She asked herself. For the past couple days it had been lightly raining, but days of light raining left the outdoors cold and wet. Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of a few merry voices. She glanced over across the street to see none other than the Prince and his friends walking down the street. He and Tohru were carrying on some kind of delightful conversation while Kyou on the other hand seemed unusually quiet and fatigued. She blinked as she watched Yuki say something indistinct that apparently angered the orange head, but he seemed too tired to even put up a good fight.   
  
Evoku shook her head and continued on her way, but at a more quickened pace in attempts to get out of the rain. She found it odd that they were heading into the forest when by this time most students were already in their homes. She smiled lightly in relief as the small temple came into view from behind the familiar, large willow tree. She quickly climbed the steps, unfortunately stepping in some puddles that splashed the bottom of her long skirt, and set the items she'd been carrying on the elevated floor before carefully taking her shoes off and stepping up. She carried the groceries and her books inside while leaving the umbrella out to dry.   
  
"Konni," she said as she placed her books on the small coffee table before placing the grocery bags on the counter and started putting the various items away. When she heard no response she stopped what she was doing and walked down the hall and stood at the top of a somewhat hidden stairway. "Ano..." she said softly before walking down the stairs slowly. She saw an elderly man kneeling on a mat with his hands together in front of him. "Sen-"   
  
"Shh..." he held a finger up, silencing her. He opened his eyes and leaned forward to put out the incense he'd lit earlier. "Meditation is of key importance, Hikari-san," he said softly before standing and turning to face her.   
  
"Hai, sensei," she bowed respectfully.   
  
"Were there any problems today?" he asked her, glancing casually towards the star-shaped jewels under her eye.   
  
"Just one, but it was minor, not a big deal," she replied.   
  
"Any problem is a big deal, Hikari-san," he said and began to walk past her. "Tell me, what happened?"  
  
"A girl... she wouldn't stop yelling, I never answered her enraged questions," she said, following him up the stairs.   
  
"And this pulled out some of your essence?" he gazed at her, sensing that there was something more.   
  
"Iie... earlier... some girls... they were saying things," she leaned against the wall and looked away, "about me..."   
  
"Hikari-san... you mustn't let them irritate you," he began, "If you allow them to win, then under more extreme circumstances could bring out more of your essence than you'll be able to handle."   
  
"I'll make some tea," she quickly changed the subject and walked briskly into the kitchen.   
  
//*\\  
  
Pretty girl is offering, while he confesses everything  
  
//*\\  
  
Evoku and the elderly man were sitting at a small coffee table and were sipping away at their green tea. Four of her jewels had become the deep color that they had before and a the last was slightly wavering between the clear crystal color and dark blue, almost black. She had changed into a pair of capris and shirt with a beanie on her now braided hair, all of it black. If one didn't know better they'd think she was about to rob a bank.   
  
"I overheard Hanajima-san talking about the two Souma's in my class again today," she lazily sipped at her tea, but careful not to drink sloppily and upset her sensei. "She said some very interesting things... always something about a cat and mouse..."  
  
"Don't do anything outrageous, you must keep a low profile until you're able to control your power," he said, his eyes closed.   
  
"I saw them walking towards the forest again today," she said, holding her tea up to her lips, a light smile beginning to appear, "almost as if it were an everyday thing..." Her sensei placed his tea down, his eyes still closed and sighed.   
  
"Be careful," he said softly.  
  
"Don't worry," she said lightly. The elderly man opened his eyes slowly to see nothing in front of him but an empty tea mug.   
  
//*\\ 


	3. Yuki

Himitsu's Hurt //*\\ Prettie Girl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"The food's delicious, Honda-san," Yuki smiled at the cheery brunette beside him.   
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," she smiled back. Kyou stuffed another piece of teriyaki chicken into his mouth with his chopsticks.   
  
"You're a little quiet today, ne Kyou-kun?" Shigure teased him as he drank his tea. Kyou didn't even respond he simply chewed his food, staring out the opened sliding door that led to the spacious backyard. Yuki glared at the orange-haired boy as he unusually sat in silence during the dinner that Tohru had graciously made for them all.   
  
"Say something, baka neko," Yuki said simply.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you," he said before swallowing.   
  
"Ano… Kyou-kun?" Tohru started; he glanced over to her, "What happened?"   
  
"That damn yankee beat me again in Dai Hin Min," he said rashly. Tohru dropped her head in disappointment; if he was troubled she had wanted to help. "She must have used a cheap trick…"  
  
"I'm not even going to listen to this," Yuki stood up. "I'll go get the dessert, Honda-san."   
  
"Iie!" she quickly stood up and shook her head. "Please sit, I'll ge-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she took a step to advance when her foot caught onto the table and caused her to trip and fall towards the floor.   
  
//*\\  
  
"Now let's see…" Evoku walked quietly deeper into the forest, "if they came in this way…" she looked around to see if there was any part of the woods that was worn down by a lot of travel.   
  
"Eh… this would be so much easier if I just went in the trees," she sighed, "but I'm so tired…" she reluctantly jumped up and grabbed onto a branch before swinging herself up into the tree. She began to climb and once she'd reached the top she looked for anything suspicious.   
  
"Aha… too easy," she chuckled to herself as she spotted the top of a roof in the middle of a bunch of trees. She quickly dashed across the forest, lightly stepping on branches to get there. The dull light from an open door came into view and she slowed her pace down so they wouldn't notice her presence.   
  
"I'll go get the dessert, Honda-san," she heard Yuki's voice and peered into the house.   
  
"Honda Tohru lives here too?" she thought to herself. "That's unexpected…"  
  
"Iie!" she quickly stood and shook her head. "Please sit, I'll ge-" Evoku watched as Tohru tripped and would have landed on the floor harshly had Kyou not caught her.   
  
"Good ca-" she started to whisper before a 'pyon!' sound was heard followed by an orange puff of smoke. Evoku blinked, not understanding what had just happened. Once the smoke cleared, she saw an orange cat within a bundle of clothing.   
  
"Ahh…" she gasped loudly and subconsciously stepped back, falling off the branch she'd been perched on. She managed to grab onto the branch before she fell.   
  
She glanced towards the Soumas and stood perfectly still as Yuki suddenly snapped his head in her direction, his eyes darting around looking for some sign of movement. He'd probably heard her when she'd nearly fallen out of the tree. He turned his gaze away, apparently not finding anyone outside.   
  
"That was close," she sighed in relief.   
  
*Crack*  
  
"Eh?" Evoku blinked as she heard the sound. She glanced up to see, of all possible things, the branch beginning to break under her weight. "No, no, no, no…" she silently prayed that it wouldn't snap. She looked down and found that she was about 15 feet up. A fall at this height would really not be a good thing.   
  
Unfortunately for her, luck wasn't on her side tonight and the branch decided to break, sending her falling straight down. She landed in a heap on the ground, the branch following in suit and falling on her head.   
  
"Itai!" she held her head. Shigure, too busy helping Tohru up and teasing Kyou, hadn't heard her, but Yuki did. He snapped his head towards her and narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Yuki?" Shigure glanced at his cousin. Yuki didn't respond and dashed out the door towards whatever intruder had just seen Kyou transform.   
  
"Uh-oh…" Evoku immediately stumbled to her feet and ran as quickly as she could away from the house.   
  
Yuki chased her throughout the forest, from what he could tell they were heading towards the city. He hadn't gotten a good look at her so he didn't know who it was, or that it was a she for that matter.   
  
*poom poom poom*  
  
The seven jewels that had turned deep blue had now faded back to their original crystalline color. Evoku had momentarily lost Yuki and used this time to change into her regular school uniform sans sweatshirt. She could hear him rapidly approaching and ran out of the forest and onto a sidewalk. She quickly grabbed some books she'd left earlier on a nearby bench and began to run towards her house.   
  
"If this person has seen that baka neko transform, then they might expose the entire family secret!" Yuki thought bitterly. He blinked when he saw the intruder ahead, running down the empty street. He narrowed his eyes towards them and sped up.  
  
Once he'd gotten close enough he could tell that it was a female. He tackled her to the ground, careful not to hug her, and quickly landed next to her so that he wouldn't transform as well.   
  
"Itai…" she said softly and looked up at him. "Souma-kun!" She looked at him shocked.   
  
"Hikari-san?" He looked at her oddly, and then glanced at her scattered books in front of her. "Hikari-san! Sumimasen! I didn't realize…" he apologized.  
  
"Ii desu," she said softly, "I shouldn't be out this late anyway…"   
  
"What are you doing here this time of night?" he asked. She was still wearing her uniform and had her bag… although he thought it was odd that she wasn't wearing her usual sweatshirt.   
  
"I was studying late for our exam tomorrow… I think I'm falling behind," she admitted reluctantly.   
  
"That's right, I almost forgot about it," he rubbed his forehead after helping her to her feet.   
  
"Hai, I hope it's not too hard," she sighed.   
  
"Here," he gathered her books and handed them to her. "Gomen nasai… I didn't mean to push you over."   
  
"Arigatou," she took her books. "Ii desu…"   
  
"Can I walk you home?" he offered.   
  
"Iie," she said quickly. "I don't want to keep you from your family…" she lied.   
  
"Hai…" he said slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow…" They started to walk away from each other, towards their respective houses before she stopped him.   
  
"Souma-kun…" she said softly.   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Good luck… on your exam…"  
  
"You too…"  
  
  
  
  
//*\\ [A/N:]  
  
  
Arigatou (gozaimasu) – thank you (very much)  
  
Baka – idiot, stupid, fool  
  
Neko – cat  
  
Dai Hin Min – japanese card game  
  
Yankee – 'not nice looking' people, often gang members, in this case Arisa Uotani ^_^  
  
Iie – no  
  
Itai – ouch, ow  
  
*Ii desu- it's okay  
  
Sumimasen – excuse me, pardon me, but I've heard it used instead of "gomen" and that's how I decided to use it, I'm guessing it's an extreme version of apologizing, or maybe formal ^^;  
  
Gomen (nasai) – sorry (very)  
  
Hai – yes  
  
*In the anime I've actually heard "daijobu desu" used instead of Ii desu, and the spelling on that's probably wrong which is why I use Ii desu instead ^_^ 


	4. Kyou

AN: Don't know if any of you have noticed, but I have been placing lyrics to a song every now and then into the fic the song is called "pretty girl" by sugarcult and is in no way owned by me ^_^ tho i wish cuz itz a kick ass song hahaha anywayz the lyrics are supposed to go well with the fic and also at then end of each chapter i'll put a mini translation of any japanese used in the chappie ^_^ thanks goobers ;p  
  
Arigatou to Totoro and K-chan who have been reviewing and encouraging me throughout the making of this fic ^_^ onegiri's for you! Hehe, and I'm not sure if any of you had tried reviewing before but weren't able to, I had accidently enabled the 'non-anonymous' reviews thingie in my account ^^; gomen ne  
  
Okay now on with the story!   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Evoku let out a heavy sigh as she looked up towards the night sky. Just as she did so it began to rain once again. She bit her lip in worry, she hoped that her uniform wouldn't get too dirty in the process of running home and splashing any puddles of mud. Her face brightened when she saw the stairs that led to the temple she lived in.   
  
As she made her way home she allowed her thoughts to wander back to what she'd just seen only minutes before. Souma Kyou was not the average teenaged boy. She'd snuck into their backyard and spied on them to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Besides Honda Tohru living with three other men, she'd witnessed Kyou change into a cat.   
  
She'd seen strange things before and she always thought there was something odd about the Soumas, especially with the way Hanajima-san talked about their energy waves, but she never thought anything like this could happen, or exist for that matter.   
  
A wave of guilt suddenly washed over her as she realized she'd invaded their lives and taken a precious secret from then without their permission. She knew that this was a huge secret and if she told anyone it would destroy them. She couldn't do that to them, or anyone for that matter.  
  
She ran under the overhang and took off her shoes before opening the sliding door slowly and closed it softly behind her. She wiped the rain water off her face and twisted the water out of her hair as she walked towards the small mirror that hung on the wall.   
  
She looked up and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. A saddened expression was plastered on her face and she suddenly realized that she'd been crying over what she'd just done to the Soumas and what she could do.   
  
"Don't let your emotions control you, Hikari-san," her sensei said in a soft voice from behind her.   
  
"Demo, sensei! How could I have done such a horrible thing to them!" she choked back a sob.   
  
"Remember, when something bad happens, sometimes you have to do something even worse to make it better," he said. She didn't really understand what he meant, but nodded her head in response anyway. "Get some sleep… you have an exam tomorrow…"   
  
"Hai…"  
  
//*\\  
  
"Alright, pencils down and pass your papers forward," the teacher said as their time limit reached its end. Evoku made sure she'd put her name on the paper before passing it up. As soon as everyone had handed in their test they got up to talk amongst themselves. Evoku simply pulled out novel and began to read it from where she'd stopped.   
  
"Hikari-san," a voice said behind her. She turned around to see Yuki standing there.   
  
"Souma-kun," she blinked at him. He'd never talked to her as much as he had in the past two days than since she'd met him.   
  
"How'd you do on your exam?" he asked.   
  
"Eto… I'm not sure, I hope I did well," she gave him a small smile.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you did better than some people," he glanced over his shoulder.   
  
"Oi, you better not be talking about me over there," Kyou said rather loudly.  
  
"Didn't you know that it's rude to interrupt other people's conversations?" Yuki said simply, not even bothering to turn around.   
  
Evoku giggled quietly. "Gomen ne, Souma-kun, but if you'll excuse me I'll be heading to the library… I want to check out some light reading. I can already tell how this one is going to end," she held up the book she'd been reading.   
  
"Hai," Yuki nodded as she picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom. Most students were either huddled in their groups talking or already out of the room. Several others were scattered around with bored expressions on their faces.   
  
"Let's play Dai Hin Min!" someone shouted out. No one noticed the three members of the Prince Yuki club slip out the door.   
  
//*\\  
  
"Eto… this one seems nice," she pulled out a book from the shelf and flipped it over to read the jacket.   
  
"Just what were you talking about with Yuki-kun?" a demanding voice said from behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the sharp voice pierced through the silence of the library.   
  
Evoku turned around to see who the speaker was only to come face to face with a pigtailed blonde and two darker haired girls, all who she recognized as the 'love-me-Yuki' girls that seemed to love tormenting Honda Tohru.   
  
"Ano…"   
  
"Don't try to deny it!" the red head snapped.   
  
"We know you were flirting with him!"  
  
"Demo… I wasn't tryi---"   
  
"You're too prude for him! Besides what chance do you have? You're not even part of his fanclub!" the blonde pushed her shoulder causing her to step back slightly.   
  
Evoku began to panic. She didn't want these girls to keep bothering her, but if she let them get to her then some of her essence would release and she might hurt them and get in trouble for it. She was too busy trying to decide what to do she never noticed the person step out from behind a shelf.   
  
"Oi! Leave her alone!" a deep, rich voice seemed to appear out of nowhere. The three meddlesome girls turned around to face her savior.   
  
"Stay out of this, Nekozuki!" they shouted in unison.   
  
"Don't call me that you brats!" he snapped. Instead of getting into a fight with these annoying girls, he tried to think of a way to get rid of them. "Why don't you go bother Yuki? I'm sure he'd love your company, I just saw him by himself near the changing rooms."   
  
"By himself?!" they squealed and ran out of the library in search of the Prince.   
  
Evoku jumped when Kyou turned his gaze towards her. She averted her gaze to the ground where she noticed she'd dropped her book when that girl had pushed her. She was just about to pick it up when a hand reached down and grabbed it for her.   
  
"Here…"   
  
"Eh?" she looked up to see Kyou handing her the book back. She blinked at him, not expecting him to do something like that. She'd actually thought he would snap at her for being weak and allowing those girls to push her around.   
  
Trying to control his anger, which was obvious by his shaking, Kyou gripped the book even harder before he wasn't able to control his temper any longer. "Are you going to take the damn book or what?!"   
  
"Sumimasen!" she snapped out of her thoughts and took the books before another awkward silence filled the air. Just as she was about to confess that she'd seen him transform the night before her turned his back to her.   
  
"It won't hurt to stand up for yourself every once in a while," he said before walking out of the library.   
  
"Hai…" she said quietly after he'd left.   
  
//*\\  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
  
//*\\  
  
Eto – um  
  
Ano – excuse me, but, um  
  
Demo- but  
  
Sensei- teacher, master  
  
Oi – hey  
  
Hai – yes  
  
Sumimasen – sorry  
  
Gomen ne – so sorry 


	5. Evoku

Chapter 5  
  
Evoku stood in the middle of a sand garden behind her temple. Large and small rocks surrounding her. Seven of jewels had deepened to the dark blue color, every once and a while they gleamed in the bright sunlight that would peek through the dark clouds. Luckily, it had stopped raining for now.   
  
She was wearing black slip on shoes, a white chinese-styled shirt and black capris. A torn piece of black fabric was tied around her eyes, blind folding her. She had pulled her hair up so that it wouldn't disturb her.   
  
"I don't know what the point of this is," she grumbled.   
  
"That's the point, you've released too much of your essence," her sensei stood under the overhang of their temple, "and now we need to exert your energy to lock it up…"   
  
"I'm fine!" she growled. He threw a small rock at her shoulder, striking her harshly. "Itai! What was that for?" she snapped her head towards him.   
  
"Concentrate!" he ordered while carefully lifting small rocks around her using his power. Evoku furrowed her brow in concentration as she slipped into a slight meditative mode. She sharpened her senses and waited for anything to begin.   
  
He darted his eyes from one rock to her head, sending it flying towards her at an insane speed. Her brow twitched and she swiftly jumped into the air and spun around, kicking the rock away. Just as she'd managed to avert the one rock, he sent all the others towards her before she even landed safely in the sand.   
  
//*\\  
  
"Why am I even here? Oh yeah, to apologize for snapping at her…" Kyou thought to himself as he made his way down the street. He stopped in front of the steps that led up to the temple. He glanced at the small paper in his hand where he'd scribbled down her address and raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"Am I in the right place?" he said softly to himself and quickly jogged up the steps. He sighed heavily and raised his fist to knock.   
  
"I'm fine!" he heard a harsh voice yell from the backyard.   
  
"Ehh..?" he walked around the side of the temple when it occurred to him that it probably wouldn't be best to interrupt whatever was going on back there seeing as this was a temple. He silently jumped into the bushes that surrounded the temple and quietly crawled through them to get to the backyard.   
  
"Concentrate!" another voice, much older, was heard louder than the other. Good, he was getting closer. He glanced through the bush just in time to see a young girl kicking, slapping and blocking what seemed like air. Once he looked close enough he could see that there were actually pebbles flying at her from all sides.   
  
"The hell…?" he whispered, not quite sure where the rocks were coming from. Before he could think of anything else, she'd performed a roundhouse kick and sent the last rock crashing towards him and striking his cheek, leaving a small cut.   
  
"Good work," her sensei said. Kyou was too occupied by the fact that he was bleeding that he didn't notice Evoku rip the blindfold off, her back to Kyou, and quickly glanced towards him.   
  
"Hai, ojiisan…" she quickly walked over to a large boulder and picked up a small towel that she'd placed there earlier.   
  
Her sensei produced a confused look on his face. She would only call him 'ojiisan' when there were others around since she wouldn't want anyone to know about her lack of family. He watched as she wiped the sweat off her face and draped the towel over her shoulder.   
  
"You were right, ojiisan," she casually made her way towards Kyou's hiding place, walking around the edge of the backyard.   
  
It was bordered off by a stone wall that was about waist high with the bushes above them, creating a barrier from prying eyes. She swiftly reached into the bushes and pulled Kyou out by his shirt, throwing him down into the sand.   
  
"I feel much better…" she glared down at him.   
  
"Itai…" Kyou rubbed his head where it had hit against a large rock. Her sensei stood wide-eyed, staring at the orange-haired boy before him.   
  
"Go inside," he said softly, "tell Hikari-san to make some tea…"   
  
"Demo…" she started, but caught his glance, "…hai, ojiisan." She ran inside and shut the sliding door. One by one the jewels slowly returned to their original crystalline color.   
  
She knew that her sensei was only trying to conceal her identity, which was why he had mentioned 'Hikari-san' as a different person. Even though she knew that no one was supposed to know about her secret, but she felt almost obliged that she should trust Kyou with her secret seeing as she knew about his.   
  
She quickly changed into a large, gray robe and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She looked out the window to see her sensei giving Kyou a lecture on etiquette and respect no doubt. She tore her eyes away from him and pushed her glasses onto her nose.   
  
She walked out of her large room and slid the door shut before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. She filled a kettle with water and put it to boil on the stove. She slid open the door that led to a small room with a coffee table in the center.   
  
Just as she was turning the stove off she heard someone walk into the small room and sit down in front of the coffee table. She glanced into the metal kettle to see in the reflection that it was Kyou.   
  
"I'll be meditating," her sensei said sternly and left the two alone.   
  
"I heard you had an… interesting conversation with, Ojiisan?" she said softly as she poured the tea into two small mugs.   
  
"Hai," he grumbled and looked away, a scowl on his face. If it was a different situation she would have laughed at his expression. She suddenly felt the heat rising to her cheeks when she found his expression cute when he was angered.   
  
He grunted a thank you when she softly placed a mug in front of him. He slowly sipped at the tea while trying to think of what to say to her. An awkward silence becoming thicker in the air as the time went by.   
  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked, sitting across the table from him.   
  
"I-" just as he was about to explain, he found that he couldn't, "I… forgot…" She would have dropped her mug right there if she hadn't had a good grip on it. "Who was that girl out there… she seemed familiar…"   
  
Evoku froze and slowly put down the mug. She wanted to tell him everything, but knew she couldn't. It wasn't fair that she knew his secret and he didn't know hers.   
  
"She's—"  
  
"Hikari-san!" a voice rang out in her mind loudly, causing her to wince in pain. "Don't tell him anything!"   
  
"Daijobu?" he said when he noticed her pained expression.   
  
"Hai… I'm fine," she said, a tear forming in her eye. Two jewels suddenly turned deep blue. "You should go," she looked away. Kyou looked at her with confusion, but still stood and walked out quietly. As he walked down the steps he wondered what had happened just a couple minutes ago.   
  
"Nande!" she yelled, knowing her sensei was standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes.   
  
"You know why," he said simply, "he can't know…"   
  
No, he couldn't know… not about her secret… her curse…  
  
//*\\  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out you can never get him out of your head  
  
//*\\  
  
  
sensei – master  
  
itai – ouch  
  
ehh – huh, uh…  
  
hai – yes  
  
ojiisan – grandpa  
  
demo – but  
  
daijobu - are you okay?  
  
nande - why 


	6. It all adds up

AN: okay this is the stereotypical 'serious' chapter so I'm sorry if the characters are out of character -_-; I just had to make it like this so it would be easier to understand. And if anyone is confused which you probably will be, cuz I even had to stop and think while writing this, just drop me a review and I'll try to explain anything in the next chapter in an AN.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
The rain splattered against the cold, hard pavement creating the effect of a black sea. Evoku waited outside on the sidewalk, not even noticing that the small tree she'd been standing over wasn't providing very good protection from the sudden downpour.   
  
She watched with keen eyes at Yuki and Tohru left the school in a hurry in an attempt to get out of the rain. Tohru had a worried look plastered on her face, obviously thinking about Yuki's weak bronchi. She hoped that he wouldn't push himself too hard in order to get home.   
  
Just as Evoku thought he would never appear, Kyou walked slowly out of the school and across the street under his white umbrella.   
  
"I have to tell him," she thought, determined to admit her faults and try to lift the guilt that was weighing down her spirit. She followed him discreetly as he lagged behind the other two severely. Soon they were out of eyesight and Kyou was left behind to drag himself back home.   
  
Kyou felt that he was being watched, but every time he would casually glance over his shoulder, all he saw were random people on the streets and a few students from his school. He saw Evoku but he figured she was just on her way home to finish her homework and study. He discreetly entered into the forest and sighed heavily, glad that he was now out of view of all the people in the city.   
  
"Damnit… I hate when it rains…" he breathed, thankful for having an umbrella, but at the same time wanting to get home. Unfortunately, his sluggish behavior wasn't allowing him to go any faster.   
  
He suddenly heard a small branch snap behind him. It wasn't a loud sound; in fact it would have been barely noticeable had he not had the feeling that someone was following him. He could feel eyes burning into his back, watching him. He could sense the person directly behind him and he cursed himself for not being more aware.   
  
He suddenly turned around, fist ready to pummel whoever was being a nuisance, especially since he already wasn't feeling very active and feisty. He quickly stopped himself when he saw Evoku with a shocked expression on her face. Three jewels suddenly turned deep blue.   
  
"Hikari… what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly both confused and frustrated.  
  
"I could ask you the very same thing," she cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She glanced towards his fist that was still in midair. "Put that away before you hurt yourself…"   
  
"That's pretty big talk for someone who nearly got her ass kicked in a library!" he growled. Two more jewels deepened to the dark blue, Kyou too blinded by his rage to notice.   
  
"Oh yes, thank goodness that the all powerful Nekozuki came to my rescue," she said sarcastically, "too bad your cousin surpasses you in every aspect."   
  
"I've never hit a girl, but you're walking on thin ice!" he threatened.   
  
"Nani? Do you think I can't handle it?"   
  
"You're not even a challenge you're so weak," he smirked when he saw her narrowing her eyes at him from behind her thickly framed glasses. Another three jewels converted and this time Kyou noticed it, his eye twitched in confusion. "Nani?"   
  
"Let's test that theory," she suddenly lashed out, streaking her fist through the air nailing him straight in the jaw. He instinctively used his momentum and kicked out at her side.   
  
"Are you crazy?!" he yelled at her while she picked herself off the floor, chuckling softly to herself. Another two jewels had slipped into the blue color.   
  
"Not bad," she looked up at him, "but I can do better…" she launched herself towards him.   
  
Before either of them knew what was going on, they found themselves engrossed in a battle. Almost even matched, they continued into the rain as it poured harder down on them. Kyou did have an advantage over her, stronger and more experience, but she was agile and faster. He noted that several of the moves she was producing were similar, if not exact, to the ones he'd seen the young girl use the day before at her temple.   
  
As Evoku spun around to deliver a kick to his side, Kyou grasped the back of her sweatshirt, stopping her from her attack. She slipped out of the now soaking wet sweatshirt and dropped down into the mud before kicking her leg up and nailing him under his chin.   
  
"Nice move," he spat and wiped the blood that was now trickling down his chin.   
  
"Shut up and fight," she said as they both stood from the mud and charged towards each other, ensuing the fight again. Sometime during the fight, Kyou had ripped his left sleeve, exposing his arm and beads, and Evoku had snatched her long skirt on a branch, tearing it just an inch or two above her knees.   
  
Kyou punched her shoulder, sending her into the tree behind her. When she hit, her glasses fell off her face and fell to the ground. He wrapped his hand around her throat and pinned her to the tree.   
  
His eyes widened when he came face to face with her. It was the first time he'd ever seen her without her glasses, hair down, sweatshirt and long skirt. Her hair was matted to her face, it had been ripped down from her usual messy bun during the fight.   
  
She was glaring at him, he was finally able to see her glare which before was hidden behind those thickly framed glasses. For the first time he noticed that she had striking pale blue eyes.   
  
Suddenly an image flashed from his memory; the girl he'd seen in the backyard of the temple. It all began to add up in his brain; the star-shaped jewels under her left eye, the same martial arts techniques, the same glare… she was the same girl from the temple.   
  
"It's you…" he whispered words that she never heard.   
  
"I know what you are," she said abruptly, sending chills running up and down his spine. "You didn't think I knew did you?"  
  
"How did y—"  
  
"That night Souma-kun ran out of the house at dinner… I'm the one who was in the backyard… I'm the one who he chased away… I'm the one who saw you transform," she quickly explained. She quickly glanced down at his left wrist and spotted the black and white beads.   
  
"You—" he stopped when she grasped his wrist.   
  
"Is this what makes you change into that cute little cat?" she watched as a horrified look came across his face. "It is isn't it? You don't want me to take it off… do you?" She slowly began to slid it off his wrist.   
  
"Iie!!" He yelled and in one swift movement he yanked his wrist away from her and pushed her down into the mud, holding her down by her hair, much like the way Akito had held Tohru when she went to see him. All but two jewels reverted back to the crystalline color in the blink of an eye.   
  
"Gomen ne, Kyou! I didn't mean to hurt you, please don't hate me!" she begged, tears rolling down her face as the guilt she thought she could remove was suddenly doubled. "But you don't understand…" she choked back a sob.   
  
"You don't know what I am… you don't want to know!" he yelled at her. She ignored what he said and continued what she was saying before.   
  
"You don't understand…" she said, more tears beginning to flow. "When I found out that you were cursed that night… I thought I would be able to open up to you… tell you everything… but I can't tell you anything! I haven't told anyone! Not about you… or me…" she said, her voice suddenly getting softer. Kyou's grip around her hair had loosened severely, "…I've been cursed since birth... "   
  
Kyou let go of her hair, letting her strands slip through his eyes widened in shock. This was something he was certainly not expecting. He stood there silent as she explained it all to him.   
  
"My grandmother saved a man who fell from the sky into a lake and he fell in love with her. He stayed with her until he got his health back and one day he left to do something. When he came back he saw her kissing another man, breaking his heart.   
  
You see… he was born an angel and that day he had gone back to heaven to give up his wings and immortality to be with her.   
  
His god cursed her and her newly wed husband by saying that the next child to be born in their line would be cursed with instability and because of it no one would love the child, thinking that it would be thier own child. But what he didn't know was that she had already given birth to the angel's son and so the next child to be born… and cursed—"  
  
"Was you," Kyou said for her, reaching down and giving her his hand and helping her up.   
  
"I was cursed because she broke the heart of an angel…" she said finally looking up into his eyes. "From the second I was born I would have convulsions of personality changes, everything from an angel to a demon… my parents hated me and abandoned me at a temple where Ojiisan took me in… he knew why I had these fits and so he couldn't hate me like everyone else."  
  
Kyou suddenly realized why she begged him not to hate her.   
  
"He was my grandmother's husband, but I wasn't related to him by blood. He's been teaching me to control myself when my essence is released and I become more irrational. No one has ever been my friend or showed any signs of not hating me, but when I found out that you were cursed too and Souma-kun was actually talking to me, I thought I would finally have friends to smile and laugh with…"  
  
Kyou picked up her bag and handed it to her, "as long as you don't tell… we won't have to erase your memory," he quickly changed the subject, "since these are special circumstances… you should probably go home and get some rest… it's been a long day."   
  
He started to walk away leaving her with a saddened expression on her face. Just as she was thinking she'd lost another potential friend because of the curse, he turned around and looked at her.   
  
"Don't come to school tomorrow dressed like you usually are…" he said. She was about to open her mouth to ask him what he meant when he interrupted her. "You look better like this," he uncharacteristically gave her a small smile and turned back around and headed home. Evoku felt the heat rushing to her cheeks and realized she was blushing from his compliment.  
  
And suddenly it stopped raining…  
  
//*\\  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and…  
  
//*\\  
  
Nekozuki – cat lover  
  
Nani – what   
  
Iie – no   
  
Gomen ne – so sorry  
  
Ojiisan – grandfather 


	7. Tohru

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was in florida for 2 weeks ^_^ so yeah hopefullie I'll be able to write the characters the same as I did before ^^; I hate taking breaks from writing cuz.. heh heh I'm rambling aren't I? Okay I'll shut up now ^_^ But yeah this chapter is gonna be more comedic and light hearted seeing as the last was really dark  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Stray articles of clothing were being thrown through the air carelessly as a voice muttered incoherent curses through a closet door. Evoku was kneeled in front of the trunk that was inside her closet as she searched for the right thing to wear.  
  
"No. no. no!" she shouted as all she could find were the long uniform skirts she was used to wearing. Ever since the day before when she had had her encounter with Kyou, she couldn't help but think of what he had said to her.  
  
"Don't come to school tomorrow dressed like you usually are." he said. She was about to open her mouth to ask him what he meant when he interrupted her. "You look better like this," he uncharacteristically gave her a small smile and turned back around and headed home. Evoku felt the heat rushing to her cheeks and realized she was blushing from his compliment.  
  
Just thinking about his smile made her blush again. She suddenly shook her head and continued to search through her trunk of clothes. "Snap out of it! You've finally found a friend, do NOT mess this up!" she muttered to herself. "Yes!" she cried triumphantly as she found the short skirt that most of the girls wore. She frowned as she examined herself in the mirror. Personally she thought it exposed too much of her legs and was way too revealing.  
  
She sighed as she again thought about Kyou's advice. She couldn't exactly ignore what he said, he was the first person in her entire life, other than her Ojiisan, to not turn away and judge her immediately. All because of that damned curse.  
  
She glanced at her mud-clad sweatshirt that was on her bed. After a slight hesitation she reached for it and threw it in the trash.  
  
I never want to see that ugly thing ever again. She thought bitterly and turned back to the mirror. She was wearing the typical, blue uniform and wore her knee high army boots that she would remove once she got to her shoebox at school. She'd pulled strands of hair from the sides back and clipped them, flipping up, with a simple black clamp.  
  
She sighed as she opened the legs of her glasses and set them on her face. "Here we go."  
  
//*\\  
  
Students, male and female, turned their heads and stared at Hikari Evoku as she made her way into the school. Several of them either made catcalls, whistled or made comments.  
  
"She's trying too hard."  
  
"Look who's trying to fit in!"  
  
"Note, she said 'trying',"  
  
"Nice legs!"  
  
Evoku could feel her face flushed at all the sudden attention she was receiving. Whether it was good or bad, it was certainly too much for her to handle. "This was such a huge mistake." she breathed into her books that she was holding up to her face as she clutched them, her hands shaking. Just as she turned around to flee from the school, she nearly crashed into someone had they not caught her shoulders with their hands. She glanced up to see a male with gorgeous gray hair and violet eyes.  
  
"S-Souma-kun." she whispered.  
  
"Are you alright?" he chuckled lightly. He noted the panicked look she had plastered on her face and immediately assumed that it was because of her sudden change in appearance.  
  
"I. I." she stammered.  
  
"You look great," he interrupted. He thought she could use a boost of self- confidence,  
  
"Your hair looks really nice."  
  
Evoku stared at him for a few moments; the red of embarrassment from her face disappeared and was replaced with a slight blush across her cheeks. "Eto. Arigatou. gozaimasu." she said slowly.  
  
"I'll see you in class," he smiled and walked past her. She shook her head and walked to her locker to switch her books. Just as she pulled out the books she needed, the door to her locker slammed shut with force. Luckily she was able to dodge quickly, but her long hair got caught in the door.  
  
She let out a small cry and winced as she grasped her hair to stop the pain in case it was pulled. She glanced up to see the blonde, pig-tailed girl and her two goonies. Now what did I do? She thought as she waited for them to verbally attack her.  
  
"Just what were you and Yuki-kun talking about?!" the redhead demanded.  
  
"It was nothing. he was just complimenting me," she said exasperatedly as she reached to open the locker to remove her hair from inside. Luckily she hadn't put the lock on yet and it was still inside as well. By this time several students had accumulated around them and began to watch.  
  
Just as she opened the locker and began to slide her hair out, the girls slammed it shut again on her long blue strands causing her to cry out again. She managed to open an eye and glance up at them to see that their faces were filled with disbelief and jealousy.  
  
"You're lying!" they said in unison.  
  
"Iie! I swear!" Evoku attempted to reason with them.  
  
"Why would Yuki-kun want to compliment you?!" the blonde shouted. "You're nothing special!" All three girls stood back and laughed at her as she held tightly onto her hair.  
  
"So you girls like to pick on others?" a stray voice made its way through the crowd. The girls immediately stopped and turned back to see who the person was. A tall male walked forward as the crowd moved back out of his way.  
  
"Stay out of this you white-haired freak!" the redhead pointed at him.  
  
"You're all so judgmental. how about you come a little closer and insult me," he crossed his arms. When they didn't budge he chuckled under his breath, "what's the matter? Afraid I might get a little too rough for you? Come on. I dare you!"  
  
"You're lucky you're Yuki-kun's dear cousin!" the blonde made up an excuse as sweat visibly rolled down her cheek.  
  
"You girls talk too much." he clicked his tongue.  
  
"This isn't over, Souma!" they yelled and quickly retreated. He quickly glanced around at the spectators and glared at them.  
  
"Stand around any longer and you'll get a personal beating," he threatened quietly. They all immediately dashed towards their classes.  
  
Evoku gazed up at the tall, white-haired male as he slowly approached her. She suddenly felt a pang of panic explode within her. She was tempted to run away right then had it not been for her hair being stuck in the locker. She closed her eyes tightly as he took his last steps towards her and lifted his hand.  
  
She suddenly felt the pressure on her scalp disappear and she opened her eyes to see that he had opened the locker and now stood in front of her, holding strands of her hair in his hand. She looked up at him in shock, somehow now his eyes seemed to have softened. No way. I've just been literally saved by the second Souma this week. huh. and both had something to do with Souma Yuki. she thought.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Eh?" she blinked and looked down at his hand, which still held her hair. "Oh. arigatou gozaimasu." she said as she slid her hair back down and combed it through with her fingers. He seems so different now. he was acting so cruel just a few moments ago.  
  
"It's alright. if they ever give you any more trouble. let me know," he said and began to walk away.  
  
"Matte!" she called after him. He stopped and turned around to face her. "What's your name?"  
  
He gave her a small smile, "Hatsuharu." He turned back around and walked off.  
  
"Hatsuharu." she whispered, ". arigatou."  
  
//*\\  
  
Honda Tohru sat at her desk next to Hikari Evoku, both girls diligently writing notes about whatever the teacher was lecturing about today. Tohru rested her hand, which was beginning to cramp, when the teacher decided to take a breather. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Kyou still hadn't come into class.  
  
She sighed and allowed her thoughts to wander. She was worried about him, more than usual. When he had come home the day before he seemed different somehow. Almost as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders only to have another slam back down.  
  
She understood that the current weather was making him excessively lethargic, but this was worse. He'd come home in shambles, almost as if he had recently gotten into a battle. But she couldn't think of whom he might have fought with. She was tending to Yuki who had nearly suffered from a cold when he'd forgotten his jacket at home.  
  
Tohru was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when Evoku's hand shot up into the air and asked for permission to go to the restroom. It was when she had gotten up and began walking towards the door that she had finally noticed her new appearance.  
  
She looks like she's been through a horrible roller coaster a million times, Tohru thought worriedly, I hope she's okay. maybe I should talk with her later.  
  
//*\\ Evoku sighed with relief as she shut the door to the classroom meticulously. She walked into the farthest restroom she could find, wanting to be as far away from her classroom as possible. She was not in the mood to sit still where everyone could watch her. If that meant she had to miss a few lessons that was all right. She was positive that someone would lend her the notes she'd missed.  
  
She walked into the washroom and turned on the faucet, splashing her face with cool, crisp water. She looked up into the mirror and sighed again.  
  
"Why can't I concentrate today." she hung her head and began to walk out of the washroom. It's all because of. "Kyou." she whispered his name as she saw him standing with his back to her in the hallway ahead of her.  
  
After a small pause of hesitation, she started to walk towards him. She was about to call out his name again when she realized there was a girl standing in front of him. She slowed her stride and soon came to a complete halt, not ten feet away from them.  
  
"Demo. Ky-" she started, a look of dread on her face.  
  
"You just don't understand do you? Why would I wa-" he began, obviously becoming irritable with the girl.  
  
"Iie! I don't want to hear it!" she unexpectedly lunged forward.  
  
*pyon!*  
  
Evoku's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed Kyou transform into 'the cute little kitty,' she sarcastically dubbed. Luckily, the other girl still had her eyes closed and hadn't seen him yet. It was only thanks to her trained eye that she was able to see through the orange smoke.  
  
She acted almost instantaneously and shot her body forward to grab onto the girl's shoulders. As soon as she made contact she spun them both around, forcing her to give her back to the now transformed Kyou.  
  
"Ano. who are y-"  
  
"Oh my gosh. where have you been?" she quickly began to form a string of lies in her mind.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Everyone's been looking for you! Well. especially one guy specifically," she emphasized.  
  
"I don't care about any other guy. I only want Ky-" She began to turn back around to face him when Evoku forced her to look at her.  
  
"Really? Not even. Souma Yuki?" she said the first name that popped into her head. The girl smiled brightly.  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Hai! He's waiting for you in. the library!" she quickly lied. "Quickly, go!"  
  
"Hai!" the girl immediately raced down the hall, not looking once back . Evoku sighed in relief as she dropped to her knees.  
  
Without thinking about what she was doing, she reached over and pulled Kyou into her lap. She only came to her senses moments before she was about to scratch behind his ear.  
  
"Eto." she forced herself not to blush as she slowly glanced down towards him only to be met with an angered glare. It wasn't one of his usual annoyed and irritated glares, this was much worse, almost. hate. Her heart nearly stopped beating that instant.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?" he breathed slowly. She began to panic.  
  
"Kyou, I-"  
  
"You just had to compare me to that damn Yuki, didn't you?!" he growled.  
  
Evoku raised an eyebrow in confusion and suddenly remembered the lie she had told the girl just moments earlier. She sighed in relief, her body relaxing. She'd thought he was mad about her picking him up.  
  
"Thank god. I thought it was something important," she said absentmindedly. Kyou hissed and immediately clawed at her arm. "Itai!" she recoiled her arm from around him and held onto it.  
  
Five crystals turned blue.  
  
"This is important! I refuse to lose to that rodent in any aspect!" he shouted. Rodent? Evoku felt anger boiling up within her and she squeezed her stinging arm tighter as she tried to keep it in check, but to no avail.  
  
"Don't yell at me, Nekozuki," She hissed through her teeth. "I just saved your ass back th-"  
  
*pyon!*  
  
Evoku cried out in surprise as a naked Kyou sat crouched in front of her. Before all the smoke cleared and he wouldn't be covered by anything, she threw her hands up in her face and immediately stood, turning her back to him. He quickly picked up his uniform and began to dress himself.  
  
"When I'm hugged by the opposite sex or get nervous. or weak," he started while still dressing, "I transform into the cat."  
  
"So. your beads have nothing to do with it?" she asked in a whisper. He walked up behind her and spoke quietly into her ear.  
  
"No." he said slowly. There was no way he was going to let her know about his true form. not yet. She jumped slightly as she heard his voice so near suddenly.  
  
"Gomen nasai." she said quietly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. please don't hate me." she said instinctively.  
  
"I don't."  
  
//*\\ Ojiisan - grandfather  
  
Eto -um  
  
Arigatou [gozaimasu] -thank you [very much]  
  
Hai -yes  
  
Honto ni -really?  
  
Itai -ouch  
  
Nekozuki -cat lover, cat's friend  
  
Gomen [nasai] -sorry [very] 


End file.
